


I am good ninja, so let's try Pokemon training

by Heikitsune25



Category: Naruto, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Other, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tit-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Succeeding as a ninja, sixteen-year-old Hinata Huyga decides to try her hand at being a Pokemon trainer. Only to get throat fucked by her first opponent and his two dicked Garchomp.





	I am good ninja, so let's try Pokemon training

I am good ninja, so let's try Pokemon training

  
"Ah! Eevee!"

Hinata Hyuga squeaked in shock at how her cute little brown fox Pokemon fainted form a powerful flamethrower from her opponent's Garchomp. Her first ever Pokemon battle has ended up in clear cut victory for her opponent. A normal brown haired ace trainer who sighed at how pitiable that fight just was.

"Man." He groaned, rubbing his hair in shock. "I've fought preschoolers better you sister."

However, the trainer is quick to think, 'Although there aren't many pre-schools with tits like yours.'

The trainer took in his opponent's figure as she called back her downed partner. Her breast, DDs nearly the size of his head, could barely be contained in the white crop top. Showing off her tone and fit stomach to the world along with the under-boob of her braless breast.

Proving that he wasn't imaging anything when he thought he saw her nipples poking through her shirt. Her Jeans not only showed off her tight and bubbly ass, but they were so short that he can seem the hem of her innocent pink panties. He was having a hard time paying attention to the battle with her every movement making her breast jiggle or her fat ass shake.

It doesn't help that her face is absolutely divine. Heart shaped with pure lavender eyes. Luscious blunette hair tied in long pony tail that flowed down her back. If it's not her body gabbing his attention, and dick, it's her face.

'The things I would do to her…' The Ace trainer held back to form licking his lips. 'Kind of glad she was so bad. If she was actually good I would have lost way too easily.'

The teenager's sex appeal even affected his Garchomp who couldn't keep his eyes off the young trainer.

The trainer held his hand out with a smile, "Well thanks for the battle."

'And the massive stiffy you gave me…' He added in his head.

"O-Oh…" Hinata stuttered for a moment. Before smiling and shaking his hand. "Y-Your most welcome."

However, the ace trainer gave the innocent girl a bemused look, "Uh yeah…"

They both stood there. Shaking hands. For a good five minutes.

"So, you going to pay me or what?" The ace trainer finally said.

"Eh?" Hinata titled her head in confusion.

"Ok. Hold on." The ace trainer snatched his hand away. "Is this your first time in a Pokemon battle?

"Um," Hinata poked her fingers together shyly. "This is actually my first time being a Pokemon trainer. I started my training yesterday."

The ace trainer sighed, rubbing he bridge of his nose. "And no one told you that you should pay the victor in a Pokemon battle?"

"Eh!? P-Pay!? But I don't have any money!" Hinata started to panic. "Touko-sensei didn't tell me that!"

'Ah. The second Unvoa champion….' The ace trainer watched the poor girl fret about with exasperation. Touko Black, is known to be a notorious pervert and sadist. If that nutso woman taught this poor girl, it would explain Hinata's rather slutty state of dress and why she is very clueless on the whole situation.

'Clueless huh?' A sinister idea popped into the trainer's head.

The trainer whispered to his bored looking Garchomp, "You thinking what I am thinking buddy?"

"Garr…" The land shark gave a disgruntled growl.

"Come on old friend! When was the last time we got our spoons wet?" The trainer elbowed his partner. "The next day-care is a week away. And with a body like that, she sure as heck isn't a virgin."

Garchomp mulled on his trainer's words. Ture, it has been a month since he last laid with a female. And it didn't help that this human female was walking around in such skimpy clothing.

"Chomp." The large shark shrugged making his owner grin.

"Well miss." Coughed the trainer. "Since you don't have any money, you have to pay the winner and his Pokemon in sexual favors."

"Huh!?" Hinata's face light up in a righteous blush. "S-s-s-sexual!?"

"Oh yeah. It's a tradition passed down through generations of Pokemon battling." The ace trainer's Garchomp nearly hit its self in the head with the how ridiculous that lie is.

"R-Really? Um…O-Ok then."

'Score!' The ace trainer pumped his fist. While his partner was starting to wonder why humans can control beast that can shake mountains.

"Alright then." The Ace trainer wasn't no time. "I want you to squat. Spread those legs for us."

Hinata, face a flamed, complied. Getting down and spreading her legs wide while the trainer and his Pokemon walked to her.

The trainer wasted no time to unzip his pants and show off his throbbing ten-inch erection. The thick meat pole bounced eagerly in Hinata's face while his sack twitch happily. Garchomp however stole the show.

"Eep!"

Hinata gasped in shock at the duel mammoth shafts that the Pokemon held. Thick as her head with bright red hue to it. The heads are slick, and rounded to a soft point while the rest of the shaft are riddled with smooth bumps and thick anger veins.

"Yeah." The ace chuckled at Hinata's shocked face. "Garchomp, and few other Pokemon like him, have two dicks."

"They're so…big…" Hinata gazed in wonder at the poke-cocks. With cat like eyes she fallowed ever bob of the eager dicks.

The ace chuckled at little. "Don't worry about it too much."

He reached down and pulled up Hinata's shirt. Her big, pillowy breast bouncing free.

"I've got my own fun." The ace stroked his cock for a moment before pushing it between the teenager's cleavage, and squeezing her breast together round his cock.

"Ah. It-it's hot…" Hinata shivered in delight at the warmth that pasted through her.

The trainer joined her in pleasant shivering, "Fuck me…. You've got some awesome tits." As he started to pump his hips back and forward, his Garchomp growled a little. Lightly tapping Hinata on her head and pushing his cocks forward. Poking at her cheek and nose.

"O-Oh. S-Sorry…" Hinata shuttered not of embarrassment, but excitement. The bestial musk of Garchomp's shaft made her a little dizzy.

While no slut, Hinata isn't some pure virgin either. She's had sex with many men, mostly for her previous job as a ninja. But Pokemon are completely different. The monstrous shaft is just that. Big and imposing. Seemly dominating her with its mere aura alone. She can feel her self-getting a little wet as she gripped the top most shaft.

Slowly she started to work it. Moving her hand up and down as she wondered what to do with the one below her chin. Garchomp helped with that by thrusting his hips at her lips. Taking the hint Hinata opened her mouth. However, Garchomp took that invitation a little too open as slammed his cock deep into Hinata's mouth.

"Gulk!?" Hinata gagged in shock. Her throat bulging at the huge member in her mouth and yet only a little more than half was past her lips. Garchomp purred as he started to hump Hinata's face. Pumping as much of his cock as he could while Hinata gasp and choked.

"Easy their buddy." The trainer groaned, pumping his hips faster into Hinata's bosom. "Don't get too rough with her." Yet as he said that, the trainer pinched his conquest harden nipples. Squeezing her breast tighter, his thrusting became rougher. His slick bulbous head popping in and out Hinata's cleavage it's per cum coating her chin.

Hinata's mind was elsewhere however. Finding herself eagerly sucking back on the rampaging dick in her mouth. The thick taste of Garchomp's member is utterly divine for her. She's sucked cock before but she never really cared for their rather bitter taste. Yet Garchomp has a rather powerful and sweet taste.

Pulling her head back, strings of spit dangling between her mouth and the poke cock, Hinata panted for air. But never stopped her worshipping of the Garchomp's shaft. Licking the pole desperately.

"Sho good…" She gasped before taking the beast cock right by in her mouth.

Garchomp happily indulged Hinata by thrusting its hips faster. Plunging more of its shaft, inch by inch into her waiting mouth. It's not uncommon for him and his master to share a woman. However normally it's another Pokemon. Like that gardevoir at the Pokémon center or that one Lucario they battle a few months back. He's never had a human before, but it's going to be really hard not too now.

Hinata's mouth is dream as she sucked hard on his throbbing member. Her tongue swirling around his round head. Slick loud sounds of slurping bounced off the air as spit flew around Hinata's face.

The feeling of being used by the two made Hinata's pussy drip with lust. She moaned greedily while Garchomp practically assaulted her mouth. Pumping its hips at a blistering pace, gagging Hinata with its large cock. While his master thoroughly fucked her breast. Pumping his shaft wildly through her cleavage as his hands pinched her nipples. His slimly cockhead, slick form his pre-cum, kept knocking against her cheek.

The rapid fucking of the young Hyuga's mouth made it hard for her hand to work Garchomp's top cock. Her movements became sloppy, jerky, and uneven. But that didn't seem to matter to land shark Pokemon who only let out a growl as a warning of his cumming cock.

A burst of semen exploded form both shafts. Thick white jizz rained down on Hinata's head while she was forced to swallow a wave of cum form Garchomp forcing her down his whole member. Expanding her throat and nearly choking her out as her eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness. Cum explode out of her overly stuffed cheeks. Making white goo fire out of her lips and through her nose.

As Jets of white rocketed out her enclosed lips and nostrils, the Trainer's cock slapped Hinata's chin with his own cum. Not as viscous or thick as Garchomp's, but the amount was un real. The feeling of her breast being covered in white and her lower feat being pelt with hot cum, made the slutty girl cum hard. Even with her dazed, she still squirted through her clothes. Damping her shorts so much that it dripped through them and covered the ground.

"Gulk…gulk…" Hinata could only lazy gulp down the Pokémon's seed while she dipped in and out of being awake. Nearly being knocked out by the jolt of pleasure that made her body twitch and quiver.

After a while, ten minutes actually, both Pokemon and trainer finally pulled back their shafts to let Hinata breath. The young girl fell on her back with her lavender eyes rolled to the sky and legs spread while her pussy gushed wildly. With every slight jerk of her post orgasmic body, she moaned weakly. Her entire face covered slick cum along with her impressive bust. While she laid there, utterly dazed with cum oozing over her, the cause of her dumb drunk state sighed in relief.

"Hot damn." The Trainer, still hard as stone along with his Pokemon, wiped some of the sweat of his forehead. "I thought I would never cum as hard as that time I fuck Cynthia…"

His Garchomp agreed with him. Normally the large gliding Pokemon is quite the one shot. Since he cums twice at the same time, he doesn't really go more than once. But this little tart brought out his more primal mating urges. He may not be able to put a child in Hinata, but that doesn't mean he's not going to try.

Garchomp lumbered over to Hinata's bewildered form. Using his bladed arms, he slashed open a hole in her shorts to show her soaked cunt. Her pretty pink pussy twitched with greed. Only egging Garchomp's throbbing shafts more.

Just as Hinata was slowly coming out her daze, she felt something large poke at her crotch.

"E-Eh!? Wait!" Hinata tried to push the large Pokemon away. In fear of the mammoth member between its legs. But the beast just ignored her and started to push.

"It-it's too big! You-you'll break me!" In more ways than one, if Garchomp rammed his monster cock inside her Hinata doesn't know if she be able to handle cumming so hard.

However, Garchomp's raging dick is far from caring.

"Hiiiiii~!"

The trainer winced as Garchomp slammed not one but both of his shafts full hilt in their temporary sex toys' pussy. Hinata on the other hand let loss a deluge of her cum as she squirted. Splashing Garchomp hips as her eyes rolled back and her belly expanded to take the members.

"B-big…" The Hyuga's mind became like her pussy. Filled with cock and hungry for more. Her tight little muff is stretched out beyond its limits. Hinata isn't the only one in heaven. Garchomp growled happily at how tight Hinata is. Her pussy walls sucked him in as they tried to milk his dicks for all their worth. And the land shark plan on giving her all of it.

Eagerly, the speedy Pokemon started pounding away at Hinata. His rhythm rough and his pace brutal as his hips drove into her. Hinata moaned wildly with a fuck drunk smile on her face. Letting her body go limp and be used by the randy Pokemon. Her tits bounced with her body as she unknowingly tried to meet her hips with Garchomp's.

"Geez big guy." The trainer chuckled a little at his Pokémon's enthusiasm. "Don't break her."

Although Hinata took Garchomp's dicks rather well. Her womb took the powerful beating while her walls clenched hard. Giving the powerful dragon type just as much of a hard time as he is giving her.

The trainer decied to get in on the action. And seeing his partner rather deep into Hinata, he decides to try out her mouth. It was open and desperate for a dick to fill it anyway.

Standing over Hinata, the trainer gave a few light slaps on the sexually inebriated girl's forehead with his member.

"Oi, I am gald you two are enjoying this but don't forget about me." The trainer taunted her. But he got was a gurgling moan form the fucked stupid girl.

Seeing Hinata was a bit occupied, the trainer just rammed his cock in her gasping mouth.

"Oh damn! You are a grade A slut huh?" The trainer couldn't help but throw his head back in a moan as he got a taste of Hinata's throat. Even with her mind befuddle by cock, she still sucked naturally on his member. Eagerly bobbing her head back and forth to choke herself on the mighty shaft.

Gripping the sides of Hinata's head, the trainer started to pound his hips away at her mouth. His cum churning balls slapping at her chin while Hinata could only spit and moan in glee. The little whore reveled in the debauchery. She never knew being such a cock craving whore would feel so good. Maybe she should lose Pokemon battles more often.

Their rutting finally came to a head as both trainer and Pokemon came hard and almost twice as much as before. The trainer held Hinata's head in a vice as he unloaded a fresh batch of jizz that Hinata gladly swallowed. Making the trainer groan with pleasure at every jerk of his hips. His partner was in the same position. Hunched over doing nothing but growling as his body jerked with every shot thick cum in Hinata's over stuffed womb.

The slutty newbie came just as well. While not squirting, her hips jumped and toes curled while her eye rolled up in delirium. Both trainer and Pokemon had trouble pulling themselves form their respective fuck holes. Hinata's cunt still gripped Garchomp enough to make a sharp pop while Hinata's lips greedily dragged back on the trainer's cock to try and coax more jizz form him. When he was finally free, he let a shot of jizz hit Hinata's already cum covered face.

"Ahhh~" Hinata, legs spread as her quivering muff occasionally shot out Pokemon cum, moaned in satisfaction. Her lips turned up into an utterly sensual but ridiculous smile as her tongue hung out. Cum form Pokemon and master drooled out of mouth as she coughed up some of it. Small bubbles forming form her breath, while her lovely tits are incased in cock juice.

"Phew…Now THAT was a good fuck." The trainer sighed. A little sad he couldn't try out Hinata's pussy, but he has a feeling he wouldn't be able to walk if he did.

"You ready to-eh?" The trainer turned to his Garchomp to see him on his back passed out with swirls in his eyes. Apparently having fainted from coming too much.

The Ace Trainer actually chuckled at that. "Damn girl. You may not be at good battling, but your cunt can knock a Pokemon out cold.

The trainer returned his Pokemon and stretched out his back to finally continued his own journey.

"Thanks for the nice lay. Hey, next time, how about I let you fuck my whole team? They would get a kick out you."

Hinata's only response was the hungry clenching of her cunt.

"Heh heh! Great! I'll see ya around then."

With that the trainer left Hinata with smile and thoughts of poke-cock.


End file.
